


They Were Roommates

by SaultGray



Category: Blaseball (Video Game), Moist Talkers - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultGray/pseuds/SaultGray
Summary: And they were roommates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Canada Moist Talkers Fanfiction





	They Were Roommates

The Halifax sun shone brightly through the window illuminating the sleeping lionfish still in bed. Ziwa Mueller slowly awakened, having heard the busy sound of their roommate already awake and getting ready for another Moist Talkers game. A small smile grew on Ziwa’s face as they rolled over and stared at the big picture of Tyler on their wall. Ziwa had already memorized every detail of the rookie poster they had gotten as a gift two years prior. Tyler’s long, dark purple spiked hair holding the ball cap in place, the violence of the spikes contrasting to her beautiful lavender skin. A yawn overtook Ziwa as they swung their legs over the edge of their bed and stood up.

“Ty, make a coffee for me too” they yelled as they walked to their closet, grabbing a torn plaid button-down and some ripped jeans.

Tyler’s head poked into their room, a large grin plastered on her face. “It’s already on the table for ya. I’m stealing the shower”

Ziwa rolled their eyes, “Don’t you already shower at the stadium when you dunk your head in that gross fountain?”

Tyler laughed, a short sharp guffaw. “Need to be fresh first otherwise I just anger the BPR.” She ducked out and Ziwa heard the familiar noise of the shower being turned on. Leaving their room, they headed to the bathroom and stared into the mirror.

“Think you’re going to kick the Spies asses today?” Ziwa asked, pulling back their spines into a feminine curl.

“Always”

“You seen the news? A lot more incinerations are happening recently,” Ziwa stated, allowing the words to sit heavily in the air before continuing, “Be careful, okay?”

Tyler stuck her head out of the shower for a moment “That’s always a risk with what we’re doing, ya know?” Her coral exfoliant dripped onto the puddle that persisted on the floor.

“But if you get out, then we can’t do what we need to do”

“C’mon babe,” Tyler winked“The Talkers’ are already down, my job is done.” 

“Still,” Ziwa muttered. Tyler was always so blasé about incinerations but Ziwa couldn’t help but worry. They were in it together until the end, they had promised themselves. Tyler stepped out of the shower and Ziwa looked away blushing before hurrying into the shower themselves. 

Finishing their morning routines was done without much more banter. Even though Tyler pretended like she didn’t care, Ziwa felt the idea of death hanging heavy in the air. They sat and sipped their coffee, staring at the news and rereading their letter from the garages. Next in line Ziwa read over and over. They knew to play blaseball meant someone else was incinerated, but there were only so many ways to take down the institution. Tyler stood at the door and broke the silence.

“I’m out. Wish me luck”

“G’luck” Ziwa smiled, watching as she left their small apartment. 

\-----

Ziwa sat in the Moist Talkers dugout watching as Lachlan struck-out. Their jersey felt heavy on their shoulders and the unfamiliar feeling of their eyebrow ring caused them some alarm. Ziwa stood, taking a deep breath and walked out to the batter’s box. They brushed their hands through the newly styled mohawk as they picked up their bat and stared down at the pitcher on the mound. This one’s for you, Ty.


End file.
